Inuyasha
by break sharon
Summary: Vous n'avez pas besoins d'avoir lu ou vus le manga pour comprendre! Bon, à la fin de l'histoire je travaillerai plus sur les couples après la fin du méchant ! C'est l'histoire originale mais avec plus de détails ou des détails inventés, attention, il se peut qu'il y ai un OC (original character) Bonne journée ! Et désolé si il y a des fautes de conjugaison dans le textes !


Inuyasha!

Ceci est une fanfic dédier à Inuyasha ! C'est ma première fanfic donc soyez ingulgent svp !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Découverte

Un garçon courrait très vite, une flèche passa juste à côté de lui, il jeta un regard en arrière et continua à courir en accélérant, il tenait un objet rond et rose pâle entre ses mains. Il se retourna pour voir où était son adversaire mais il se prit la flèche en pleine poitrine, et laissa tomber la perle. Une femme au cheveux d'ébène s'avança et prit la perle, du sang s'échappa de son épaule.

«Kikyo, pourquoi ? » demanda le garçon

«Toi, pourquoi ?! » répond-t-elle à son tour.

Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent autour de la femme.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et s'endormit d'un profond sommeil.

« Grande-sœur ! Appelez un soigneur ! Vite ! Grande-sœur, qui t'as fait ça ? On va soigner ta blessure ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Non, c'est le prix de mon indulgence envers des personnes non favorables, c'est de ma faute, c'était mon devoir de protéger la perle de Shikon, mais j'ai failli. Kaede, tu doit brûler la perle avec mon corps. »

La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol. Sa petite sœur pleura énormément.

Tout le monde devinrent triste. Quelques heures plus tard, la dépouille de la femme fut brûler avec elle, la perle de Shikon.

 _50 ans plus tard_

Une jeune femme pris son sac et partit par une baie vitrée, et couru avant d'entendre un petit garçon près d'un temple. Elle s'arrêta et alla vers le jeune garçon, il avait des cheveux noir, comme la fille, et des yeux noisettes.

«Sôta ! Tu sais bien que tu n'a pas le droit de jouer près du temple !Reviens tout de suite ! »

Le garçon parût troublé, il hésita mais il se lança.

« Mais, Buyo est entré à l'intérieur et, j'ai peur du noir ! »

« Voyons Sôta ! Tu es un homme non ? Alors fini de rire et vas-y ! »

Sôta ne bougea pas, il fit un signe négatif de la tête et ne bougea plus.

« Rhoo, ce que tu peut être froussard quand tu t'y mets je te jure ! Bon j'y vais!»

Elle descendit des escalier et s'enfonça dans la pénombre, dans le puits, elle vit qu'il bougeait un peu.

 _Ce bruit. Ça vient de... l'intérieur du puits ? Mais non, c'est impossible, il est scellé depuis plus d'un siècle !_

Elle sentit quelque chose lui caresser la jambe. Elle cria mais elle découvrit que c'était un chat blanc avec un tache rousse et noire.

« Kagome !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, ce n'est que le chat. »

« Tu m'as fait peur, ne crie pas comme ça ! »

« Hé ! C'est quand même moi qui suis aller chercher ce chat complètement crétin ! »

« N'insultes pas Buyo ! C'est mon chat ! »

« Hé bien prends en un peu plus soin ! »

 _ **Shikon... no... tama... je veux... la shikon no tama !**_

Huit gigantesque bras sortirent du puits et prirent Kagome. Son petit frère cria son nom. Elle lâcha le chat et se sentit basculer en arrière. Elle vit un monde bleu sombre avec des étoiles qui brillaient. Soudain, elle vit le démon qui l'avait entraîner. C'était une sorte de mille-pattes géant mais il avait le buste d'une femme. Ce démon avait de longues dents acérées, prêtes à déchiqueter le premier innocent qui passer par là.

« _**Oui...c'est bien toi, tu l'as, tu a la perle de shikon ! Donne la moi ! Je la veux ! »**_

Ce démon attrapa Kagome et sentit son odeur et se remit a parler sans bouger les lèvres.

« _**Je sent déjà mes forces revenir ! »**_ Le démon se mit à lui tirer les cheveux.

Kagome, qui n'avait pas réagit, cria.

« Ne me touche pas ! » hurla-t-elle. Elle mi sa main droite pour se protéger mais le démon hurla, elle vit qu'il avait un de ses huit bras coupé.

Il disparut et Kagome se sentit tomber sur de la terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa stupeur et se demanda si ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve.

 _Mais... j'ai pourtant bien sentit la douleur._

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit en premier qu'elle était bien dans le puit mangeur d'os mais elle vit le bras du démon.

 _Non, là c'est sur ce n'était pas un rêve !_

Elle se leva et cria.

« Sota ! Appelle Grand-père ! Sota ?! Pff, quel trouillard, il a dû partir ! »

Elle agrippa quelques racines et monta en haut du puits. Soudain, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas dans le temple de son grand-père, mais bel et bien dans une immense forêt. Elle se mit à appeler sa mère, son grand-père, Sota et même Buyo !

Elle décida de marcher un peu, tout à coup, elle vit l'arbre sacré. Elle couru vers l'arbre, sa maison était juste à côté. Elle arriva à l'arbre mais elle ne vit pas sa maison, elle vit un garçon avec des vêtements rouges et des cheveux argentés et... des oreilles de chien.

Kagome fut surprit par ce dernier point, il avait une flèche planté dans sa poitrine. Il semblait dormir profondément. Elle s'approcha du garçon et elle lui tira les oreilles.

« Ne bougez plus ! » Cria un homme accompagné par plusieurs autres hommes, ils avaient tous des arcs et ils étaient tous bandés.

Ils tirèrent en formes d'élipse autour de Kagome.

Ils l'attrapèrent et lui lièrent les mains avant de l'emmener voir la chef du village...

Hé bien voilà les gens ! C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et si c'est le cas mettait un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et rendez- vous dans environ je ne sais pas combien de temps pour le chapitre 2 !

Au-revoir !


End file.
